Yuma Tsukumo
| romaji name = Tsukumo Yūma | manga debut = | anime debut = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears video games = | age = 13 | gender = male | nickname = Toma | relatives = * Akari Tsukumo (sister) * Mr. Tsukumo (father) * Mrs. Tsukumo (mother) * Haru Tsukumo (grandmother) | manga deck = * Sound Effects * Numbers | anime deck = * Sound Effects * Numbers | japanese voice = | english voice = | related pages = The Emperor's Key }} Yuma Tsukumo is the protagonist of Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL. He is a young Duelist who aspires to be the greatest, despite his poor skills. He finds himself unwillingly partnered with a spirit called Astral. Yuma's surname, Tsukumo, can be translated as "Ninety-Nine" which may be a nod to the ninety-nine Numbers he and Astral are looking for. Personality Yuma believes Duelists can't be bad people and believes a Duel to be a clash of souls. Yuma is a hasty young boy who likes to challenge himself to do anything that seems impossible, which he normally fails at. He states that doing these challenges gets him fired up and will eventually accomplish what he sets out to do. He is also somewhat self-contradictory as he often says one does thing and does the exact opposite, as when Kotori Mizuki tells him that she doesn't understand what it's like to be him after being left exhausted only to change the subject to how he always gets fired up, or when he says he won't show up to his Duel with "Shark" Shark until immediately regaining his confidence. Yuma is shown to stick up for others despite their protests, challenging "Shark" to reclaim Tetsuo's Deck. He also appears to be naive as he believed that Tokunosuke really had good intentions and didn't have any bad intentions. Yuma treasures the artifact his mother gave him greatly and when "Shark" crushed it in two, this drove Yuma to challenge "Shark". He is easily annoyed when Astral calls him "Toma", to which he answers "It's not Toma! Its Yuma!". He also tends to disobey Astral's instructions when they duel, which leads to him making his common mistakes and only starts obeying when he is about to lose, as he believes the duels are his and listening to him would mean he needed help to win. Biography Yuma aspires to be a great Duelist someday. He is plagued by nightmares of a demonic gate. His sister, Akari forbids him to Duel. He regularly lost to his friend Tetsuo Takeda. When Tetsuo loses his Deck to Shark in an Ante Duel, Yuma challenged him. Shark breaks The Emperor's Key in response, which was an artifact he inherited from his parents. Tetsuo recovers the missing piece. During the Duel, he uses a Deck constructed by his father, as opposed to his usual Deck. Yuma makes several amateur mistakes and sees the demonic door again. He is given to the opportunity to open it, and does so with The Emperor's Key. After he opens it, a dark force envelops Shark as he Exceed Summons "Number 17: Leviath Dragon". Surprised at his power, and feeling like he wouldn't be able to win, a strange entity tells him to stand up and win. The entity reveals himself to be Astral, a Duelist from another world, shocking Yuma. As Yuma talks with Astral, he notices his friends, and everyone else, cannot see him. Astral tries to take over Yuma's Duel, stating that he has to win at all costs with Yuma always complaining that it was HIS Duel. Astral tries to order Yuma around, intentionally or not, to gain the advantage against Ryoga. However, Yuma refuses to listen to Astral as he is taken down each turn. When Astral informs him that his own life fades as Yuma's Life Points decrease, Yuma takes Astral's advice and uses "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Gagaga Magician" from his Graveyard. Astral gifts Yuma with "Number 39: Utopia", an Exceed Monster. Yuma has never owned one before and is excited. He Exceed Summons it by overlaying "Gagaga Magician" with "Ganbara Knight". Astral states that "Utopia" is the power he has entrusted to Yuma and that he must use it to win the Duel. With this card, he made a comeback, and won using it in a combo with "Double Up Chance". Shark is returned to normal, and returns Tetsuo's Deck as promised. With this win, Yuma begins to gain a following around his school, as Shark was known to have pro-level Dueling skills. The network at school mysteriously went down one day, and Professor Ukyo allowed them to use the day to the Duel instead, as they could not access their virtual textbooks with the network down. Yuma Dueled his class's chairman, Takashi Todoroki. Astral was not present, so Yuma did not have access to his Extra Deck of "Numbers". As a result, he lost without inflicting a single point of damage to Todoroki. Yuma and Kotori suspected Todoroki of being responsible for the network going down, but he would eventually lead them to the real culprit, Professor Ukyo. Ukyo had been possessed by one of the "Numbers" and Duels Yuma using "Number 34: Electronic Computer-Beast Tera Byte" and the "Bugman" series. Yuma is able to overcome him only through Summoning both "Utopia" and "Leviath Dragon". Ukyo revealed that he had no ill intentions and simply wanted to bring happiness to the city with a virtual "Bugman". Astral determined through this that the "Numbers" amplify the emotions that their vessel already had, malicious or not. Tokunosuke Omoteura approaches Yuma to ask for his autograph, and eventually gifts him with a "Baby Tragon" card in return. Yuma is quite excited to have his own Exceed Monster, despite Kotori and Tetsuo's reservations about Tokunosuke. Yuma began what he thought was a friendly Duel against Tokunosuke, but it turned out be far from it. "Baby Tragon" was a trap, and Tokunosuke steals "Utopia" via the effect of "Uratra C". Tokunosuke then revealed that the autograph Yuma signed was a contract agreeing to ante his Deck in the DuelTokunosuke goes on to steal "Leviath Dragon" as well, and appeared possessed by both "Numbers". Astral is sealed in an orb of light as his power weakens, but urges Yuma to protect "Baby Tragon". Yuma does so and uses its effect to let "Needle Swordsman" attack directly. With his Continuous Trap Cards returned to his hand, Tokunoskuke loses the "Numbers" and they return to Yuma. Yuma wins the Duel with them, and he and Tokunosuke leave the Duel as friends. Decks Yuma's Deck is filled with monsters which have repetitive names which are considered sound effects in some Japanese manga, e.g. Gogogo. Most of his Trap Cards consist of Burn cards such as "Just Desserts", "Secret Barrel" and "Bye Bye Damage". Yuma also uses an array of cards which increase the ATK of his monsters, such as "Wonder Wand", "Double Up Chance" and "Unprecedented Wind". He is currently using this Deck to obtain the Number cards from various Duelists in order to help Astral get his memories back. The Numbers themselves have become another theme of his Deck, as as Yuma adds the Number Exceed Monsters to his Deck after he defeats an opponent holding one, causing them to be absorbed by Astral. Yuma only has access to them while Astral is fighting alongside him in a Duel. Anime Manga References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters